big_james_draft_productionfandomcom-20200215-history
James The Video Cameraman (Sticking Gales Of Incident Character)
James The Video Cameraman (hidden the name James Emirzian Waldementer and nicknames is James) is the main protagonist villain of appear in Sticking Gales Of Incident series and his main villain for titular character as their the former of partner with Inn The Fat Chubby Girl was appear in episodes. He has a equipped to James's Phone using the actual some Raw footage and Raw video that shown was children played their gaining of James's IPad was butch of the harmful and controlling to pointing their James's iPad games immediately as he seen to be charged of various to mocks of Children including Mo The Child Girl, which caused their to footaging at home on roommates in their event he shown was Mo The Child Girl came into the invaded their Gorilla House might have forced to playing their roommates when the Cameraman attempts to mocks to Mo The Child Girl while the after couples he should been tricked that being able he put on the internet. He is the similar character that follows by Jesse Ridgway and Jeffery Ridgway Jr. although was the emotionally and personally he has counterpart of inspired pointing from McJuggerNuggets received to Private from James Emirzian Waldementer videos. James also the never bring counterpart for Jesse Ridgway which was similar countered some sort of any Sticking Gales Of Incident series sincerely that Jesse he whom made from the Psycho Eagle Ridgway Series Biography Sticking Gales Of Incident In 2014. James has decided that fully forced from families to takes going position at the Ban Tak, After the visited the wooden house and saw their the Three Children Ranger that came in, They also claimed that grabbing pointing seen and point some fun, They had controlling began to be make Harmful and loaded to the sticking to all that time. James has decided should been never bet to needs secondary iPad's while after the claimed and point their Three Children Ranger has impacted that drafted being harmfully for surrounding of children technology that partial controls of needs off the game and except the children. However, James has takes the iPad's is there was a resulted almost of gotten that couples several few moments was iPad harmful. 2 Years after his birthday of James. James has brought the new Phone's of James Phone's while the tested the footaging point their and moved position seen takes to School. And after later came in Ban Tak. Beginning On Footage Around 2016. James has recording that unseen of Inn with her Mo playing their along of Nintendo DSi and after she being charged of fully playing their abused of Keyboard Instruments, James's iPad and props toys stuff. Even the stayed at Inn from James's Homes (mention called Gorilla House) while Mo leaves through the James's House although assumed to Inn. She seen to be never charged and she liked played the James's iPad as much doing of her lifetime. And later She leaves their house in couples later. Charge Their Children Footage Several since the Mo the Child girl has seenly to charged the messy his roommates for through all the times as the event traffic for decided cut off some files, After he resumed to filmed at home, Until the Mo child girl coming back further more period days in half of hours and couples next 3-6 days. He went though for position at the small building to washer machine previous to seen he had still charged of video footaging to mocking on Mo The Child Girl. and then he puts to private from films when the families didn't seen to look up their footage video. He even further more direct grew for mocks shown to Mo The Child Girl on this matter. Mocks Their Child Girl Turned Afford with Inn Personality James is the lead of the handle to James's Phone Cameraman underjob, He had the great things known for filming and video tapes as James's Phone on handle, This is a very core sources for personally lifetime and most of this probably his Internet Villain, leading with each everything of them to seen have targeting and charges to mocks attempt to Mo The Child Girl, The Three Children Ranger. earlier flashback to year after while to they had controlled and abused as much possible know for playing the children either have harmful, harmless and abusing by Mo The Child Girl. He seen to be possible have their position event of invaded and visited to House, Just like a Inn The Fat Chubby Girl is literally of mischief. He had to problem its should to mute and not listen and talk her, Until the Mo The Child Girl is current. After he being posted on Social media for video taped, for while before about Mo The Child Girl visited to the gorilla house after back in 6 days old, seeing doing to private areas for personally video cameraman prior to stayed himself on house, He checking seen house visitor might have Mo never been returned. Which has to sudden coming back about severe more days period coming back or even not. As he became the villainous for charges to Video Cameraman is been going to still current targeted the Mo The Child Girl its dramatically some supposed are technically plays the children to the point of video taped at home. Things He Had Damaged / Abused / Behavior So Far Known Residences Relationship Inn The Fat Chubby Girl Current Of Enemies * Mo The Child Girl Trivia * James is the similar as Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and counterpart seen to be supposed are not pull out relationship to McJuggerNuggets, He even had style that used handle of James's Phone, because of both their video appeared was video taped seen he likes to mocks of children and even further he friendly of Inn The Fat Chubby Girl. * James is notably about mute talks to Mo The Child Girl, which purged has it possible for Mo The Child Girl playing stuffed of toys, props, abused of keyboard. When he filming are current. ** However, He seen mute out to talks topics herself to Mo The Child Girl and after seen to be charged that abused of keyboard that have harmful of instruments including guitar. ** James had charged of Mocking Mo The Child Girl in several more video times. * James seen to charging of Video tapes and cameraman over in posted in social medias. ** He had never bring charged with Inn, She managed later to partners with James, as they been Regular autism girl was friendly partner of James. ** Mischief partners current to Inn, From the seen at episode 1. She claimed about played along to Mo The Child Girl, She went retired to friends of Mo, Caused to james betrayal for Mo. After the managed with James and Inn together. * James was worked at Big JAMES Draft Production and went to inactive current is one thing about event of fearly came Mo The Child Girl appearance in direct episodes. Video Appearance * Sticking Gales Of Incident ** Glue Is Under Controls ** The Sticker Gamer Appearance ** Mo Playing Keyboard And The Worst Instruments Abuses ** Major Sticking Phone Appearance! ** Majority Fat Kid Sticker Approached! ** Gunfight Wound And Smelling Some Axes Out! ** TOYS CLEANED OUT! *STICKING GALES OF INCIDENT Aftermath* ** An Kitty Appear Wound Visitor Came Chaos Playing And Crisis ** PLAYING IPAD AIR CHILD STICKING! *STICKING GALES OF INCIDENT Update* ** Socked Revenue Of Sprayed Turns Played Visit Again ** Howling Visitor Chaos ** Spinner Rumors And Drawn Bad And Chaos Visitor ** Returned Chaos Socked Are Cames Claims Props